All You Have To Do Is Ask
by StarFixation
Summary: A series of drabbles about everything, all you have to do is ask. I take requests for each drabble
1. Brother

_Okay so i decided to do a drabble series. Let's see I own nothing, and there is more info at the bottom._

_In which there is a misunderstanding and Abe is more clueless than Mihashi._

Prompts: Substitute & Permission

* * *

"Is there any reason why you're staring at me, Hamada?"

Abe had noticed that ouendan leader had, in fact, been staring at him all day. No, it wasn't so much as _staring_ but rather _glaring_. Abe had thought about asking him about it earlier, but he resolved to do so when he knew that no one else was around just in case a shouting match or a fight broke out.

Hamada rubbed the back of his head, "Umm… well… you see…"

_Talking to Hamada feels like talking to Mihashi sometimes_, Abe reasoned. He kept his face blank and nodded for the blond to continue.

"I was wondering what your… um… intentions were…" Hamada chuckled nervously. "With, you know, Ren."

The catcher had no idea what Hamada meant by "intentions". To him "intent" had no other meaning so he gave his standard answer of desiring to help Mihashi perfect his pitching control, get to Koshien, win it all, and possibly form a close battery on the way; though not (unfortunately) necessarily in that order.

Hamada shook his head, "Maybe I'm asking this wrong…"

"But I answered your question, didn't I?" Abe asked, nonplussed.

"Yes and no," Hamada sighed. "I'll figure out how to phrase it in a way you'll understand tomorrow."

And with that Hamada hopped on his bike and pedaled away at the speed of light to get away from the very confused catcher.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

The next morning at practice Abe relayed the events from the previous day to Hanai. Since he was one of the only other members of the team that wasn't crazy and gave pretty good advice Abe usually went to him first for anything. As he told the story he watched his captain's face change from one of honest concern to trying not to laugh.

"So you're saying," Hanai asked with a snicker. "Hamada asked you about your _intentions_?"

Abe nodded, "And when I told him he said I didn't get it, what was there to get?"

"Please tell me you're joking,"

"Why would I joke? Did I do something wrong with Mihashi?"

Hanai shook his head in pity and called Izumi and Sakaeguchi over. He did not want to be the one to explain how everyone viewed Abe and Mihashi's relationship. Hanai would have thrown Tajima under the bus to explain, but he needed someone who would explain it at least moderately gently. Izumi would be able to explain it bluntly, and then Sakaeguchi would save the day by saying something nice.

"What's up?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

Hanai quickly retold Abe's story and asked them to explain what "intentions" Hamada had been talking about.

"Seriously, you don't know?" Izumi cackled.

"And I won't know until someone TELLS ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Abe bellowed.

Izumi rubbed his temples, "Abe, most of us think that you and Mihashi are dating."

"WHAT?"

Izumi held his hands up to shield himself, "You bring it on yourself with how you treat him you know, kind of like an obsessive boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"Actually now that I think about it Hamada asking you for your intentions make perfect sense," Sakaeguchi explained. "I mean he does see himself as Mihashi's big brother…"

"But why is he asking me about my intentions?"

Hanai, Izumi, and Sakaeguchi's jaws collectively dropped. None of them honestly wanted to have to explain this of all things to Abe for fear that they would end up a little bit dead.

Hanai sighed, deciding that since he was captain it was his responsibility to explain this to Abe (even though his duties should have theoretically ended with baseball problems), "It's kind of a thing older siblings do. For example when my sisters get boyfriends I would pretty much have to give them a talk that says if they hurt my sisters in any way I'll hurt them back."

Abe's eyes widened in shock again, "But I'm not Mihashi's boyfriend!"

Izumi rolled his eyes, "Tell him that."

Right on cue Hamada ran onto the practice field and greeted everyone with a hearty good morning. The moment he saw Abe Hamada began to make his way to the catcher, with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hey Abe, I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday!" he exclaimed, looking down at the paper. "I meant to ask you if you wished to have se-"

"Hamada, I don't like Mihashi that way," Abe interrupted. "But I think he would be happy to know that he's got someone like you looking out for him."

Silence?

Silence…

Silence!

"Wait, are you telling me I did all this, and you guys aren't even…" Hamada mumbled.

Abe laughed, "Maybe you can give Tajima and Izumi your talk instead."

* * *

_The thing about these drabbles is that I'm taking requests. Just leave me a review or PM me and I'll write to whatever your theme is. _

_So review!_


	2. Crutch

_So far this drabble is my favorite, so i especially want y'all to review it! Also: I take requests!_

_In which Kanou learns to accept his fate, grudgingly of course. _

Prompt: Tag & Self loathing

* * *

Shugo was on pins and needles.

His team had finally apologized to Renren after all the shit they put him through. Each person apologized for every slight that they had afflicted on poor Renren ranging from ignoring him to conspiring to break his arm so bad in so many places that he would never pitch again.

Shugo noted that they wouldn't have been able to go through with their confessional of sorts if the catcher (what was his name again?) hadn't caught Renren before he sprinted off to hide again. The catcher caught him with ease and forced him to face them, Shugo noticed, which no-one ever could do back when he knew Renren.

Finally as the apologies came to a close Hatake rose from his apologetic bow and asked for Renren to return to their team. At that moment Shugo felt his heart take a deep breath. He wanted his best friend back at Mihoshi. It seemed that these guys at that no name school in Saitama had accepted him as their ace only because there was no one else, so Renren _had_ to come back where he was wanted and his talent would be nurtured.

In addition to having his talent nurtured Renren would give Mihoshi what they needed: a true ace. Yeah, he could throw all kinds of breaking balls with speed and power, but he lacked two things: Renren's accuracy and willpower. Most of his friend's balls were slow, but they always went where he wanted them to. also Renren never truly gave up. While he knew he wasn't wanted back at Mihoshi, he still pitched and tried to hone his abilities (to Shugo's chagrin) alone.

Shugo knew that Renren would say yes and then the team would welcome him back and the other team would move on and everything would be back to the way it was supposed to be.

"I… can't… come back" Renren whispered, saying it more to himself than to Hatake.

Shugo couldn't believe it.

"Why the heck not?" he demanded, surprised by his anger.

"K-Kanou what…" Renren squeaked.

"We lost today," Shugo interrupted, gaining steam as eac word left his mouth. "And these guys finally saw what were capable of! They saw what I always said was true! And now I'm supposed to wear the ace? The number for the position you dumped?"

Renren surprised him again.

"I didn't dump it," Renren insisted, looking him straight in the eye and held out his hand. "Mihoshi's pitching ace was always you, but I-i was forced into the role so I guess… tag?"

Shugo took a step back in shock. He couldn't believe that Renren still remembered _that_.

It was back when they were younger and Renren got picked on a lot on his way home from school. Shugo resolved to help his friend out by walking with him each day. He also tried to teach him how to fight, but that didn't work out as well. Instead he came up with something better

"When the time comes all you have to do is say tag and hold out your hand," Shugo had explained. "And then I'll switch places with you no matter what, okay Renren?"

Renren's face had lit up like its own sun, "G-got it!"

And now here they were, years later and Renren was finally calling him on his promise. Shugo couldn't believe how much his friend had grown up in less than a few months over there.

"Fine you jerk," Shugo said playfully, slapping Renren's hand. "But I'm going to beat you someday."

"S-sure Kanou," Renren blushed.

* * *

_would you beleuve that a good deal of this dialogue came from the seventh episode of the anime? Yeah, StarFix works hard!_

_Review, and remember to leave a request theme with it!_


	3. Dominance

_This one was different for me to write. It's pretty much all dialogue and you should know that this has to do with my past fic Confession (all of these do, but this one is more so). you don't have to read it to enjoy this drabble though._

_In which Izumi won't put out, but not for the reason's you're thinking of._

Prompt; Height

* * *

"So when are we going to have sex?" Tajima asked

"You have got to be kidding me!" Izumi groaned.

"Huh?"

"You bring this up _now_ and _here_?"

"Location has never stopped me before."

"Yeah, but we promised that we wouldn't talk about sex stuff around Mihashi."

"It's not my fault he fainted,"

"Don't you think we should get Abe to handle this?" Izumi asked, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Aw come on Kosuke," Tajima chuckled. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The I'm-changing-the-subject-look-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it look," Tajima answered with ease, laying down on Izumi's lap

"Isn't it a bit soon to be talking about having sex?"

"We've been together for five months, that's almost half a year! I mean don't I at least get a BJ for not asking sooner?"

"I can do that, but no sex, Yu" Izumi relented.

"But why? I mean," Tajima paused and looked straight into Izumi's eyes. "I would fuck you so hard you'd be screaming my name every time you sat down. Then I would make passionate love to you and then-"

"Wait," Izumi interrupted. "_You_ would fuck_ me_ so hard? Tajima whatever led you to believe that I would let you be the seme?"

"You won't?"

"Nope, and according to the book your brother gave me you'd be the perfect uke."

"What book?"

"The Slash handbook,"

"But that's for anime characters and stuff, not real people!"

"I dunno it said: an uke is usually smaller built…"

"We have the same build!"

"And also the uke is shorter, so I'm seme."

"B-b-but I don't wanna be the uke!"

"How about this Yu? We'll have sex the way you want to when you're the same height as me right now."

"How tall are you?"

"About five, five"

"Great!"

"What do you mean 'great'?"

"I'm five, three in the middle of a growth spurt!"

"Aw shit!"

"No takebacks Kosuke! We're gonna have sex!"

"Can we at least learn up on the subject before we… do the deed?"

"Sure, I've got tons of-"

"If you say porn I swear I will dump you right here and now,"

"I wasn't,"

"Good."

"I was going to say adult entertainment videos."

* * *

_Woot! that was the last of the original three drabbles I wrote without anyone giving suggestions. Now the rest is up to you on what I'll write next._

_Oh yeah and bout requests, you can tell me what characters you want in it as well, but after that it's up to me._

_Review peoples!_


	4. Hand me downs

_**This drabble was a pleasure to write and I am so thankful for Rokutagrl being my first requester! YAY (does a little dance)**_

**_I own nothing but the plot, the theme is hers, and Oofuri belongs to Asa Higuichi. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Theme: Toys_

_Written for: Rokutagrl_

_Pairing: TajiIzu with some one-sided HamaIzu_

* * *

"Hamada, I need your help!" Izumi exclaimed one morning.

Everything about his body language screamed worried, confused, and that he was on the look out. But for whom? Tajima? Hamada had never seen Kosuke Izumi worried, or afraid for that matter, of anything. Tajima never could break Izumi's eternal cool composure, but maybe…

"Sure, what's the problem?" he asked slowly.

Izumi looked over his shoulder, "Yesterday when I was with Yu in his room…"

Hamada flinched. Way back when he longed for the day that Izumi would use _his_ given name. Hell, he would have sold his soul for the chance to hear Izumi call _him_ Yo or Shiro or any abbreviation of his name.

Hamada didn't like being jealous of Tajima. Being jealous of him was like kicking a puppy

_Accursed bisexuality._

"We were fooling around–"

"Fooling around? Are we in the fifties or something?" Hamada interrupted curtly.

"Fine, kissing had led to touching when his mom called for him to help put away groceries. I was going to help out too, but I was still… showing"

Hamada raised his eyebrows to which Izumi replied by pointing his finger upwards to symbolize what he had meant.

"So was that your problem? Did his mom walk in on you guys or something?" Hamada asked, knowing that Tajima's mother didn't exactly know of her son's sexual preferences.

"No." Izumi sighed. "I decided to remedy my problem by walking it off but… I really wanted Yu to finish what he had started."

Hamada choked on water that he had been drinking. While he didn't want his friend using old school metaphors he definitely didn't want to think of his friend (and secret crush's) desire to have anything "finished" by Tajima.

"Anyway… I tripped over one of his stacks of porn–which didn't help my situation at all–and saw something odd under his bed I reached in and pulled out these toys. I can't believe Yu had–"

Izumi didn't get to finish because seemingly from nowhere Tajima appeared and covered his boyfriend's mouth.

"Please don't tell, Kosuke!" Tajima begged. "It's embarrassing!"

Hamada perked up his ears. Tajima never got embarrassed; in fact it probably was his shamelessness that attracted Izumi to him in the first place. But why would toys embarrass him? It being Tajima they were probably sex related and everyone knew how he was anyway. Unless it was something too far for even Tajima…

"I find those…" Izumi struggled for the word. "Things under your bed and you expect me not to be a little worried?"

"But it's not my fault!" Tajima insisted. "They used to be my sisters', but then…"

"Seriously, Yu? They were your sisters'?"

Hamada's eyes weren't back and forth like a ping pong ball as he not only tried to keep up with the conversation, but also decode what exactly they were talking about. Finally tired of their back and forth Hamada whacked them both on the back of their heads.

"Okay then, Tajima what exactly did Izumi find under your bed?" Hamada asked slowly.

"He found umm… my Barbies."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Hamada couldn't help but laugh. Loudly.

"Shh man!" Tajima begged. "I told Izumi that they were my sisters' and he wouldn't believe me!"

Izumi shook his head and turned to Hamada, "I just want to know if this is normal. Having a boyfriend that plays with dolls–"

"I don't play with them!"

Izumi continued nonplussed, "Just tell me if this is weird."

Hamada scratched his head, "I don't think so since he is the youngest in a large family."

"See!"

"You'd have more to worry about if you found… shojo manga or something," Hamada finished, ignoring Tajima who was looking even more embarrassed.

"Well…"

"Kosuke!"

* * *

_**Remember guys, I take requests on what the drabbles will be. so leave what you want in a review and I'll write for you.**_


	5. Heartbeat

_In which fear manifests itself as very interesting narration_

Prompt: Drummer.

* * *

Oh. My. God! There she is! What was her name? I. Can't. Think! Oh crap! She's coming over! She's smiling at me! Is she smiling at me? A cute girl is smiling at–

"Hey Renren!"

Who the heck is Renren, Mihashi?

"Um… Hi Ruri,"

Oh yeah. _You're_ Renren and this hot goddess… Oh crap! Did I say that out loud? No? Are you sure?

"S-Sakaeguchi-kun are you okay?"

No, I'm f-fine.

"Yeah um Sakaeguchi, right? You're bright red."

I'm always this color milady. God! You're so hot! I'd saw off my led for a shot with you! I'd cut a bitch for you (whatever that means)! Wait. Does that sound creepy?

"I gotta go Ruri,"

Yeah, get going Renren. No. Wait! Don't leave me alone with–

So you're one of Renren's friends.

Um. Well. Yeah. Who are you? Please don't be his ex girlfriend. Ex or prospecting.

He's my cousin"

Yes! I gotta ask her number! Wait. What if she's got a boyfriend? ~hey! Hey! You! Yeah! I can be your boyfriend!

"So what position do you play?"

First base. I'd like to play second and third with you though. No wait! That's a crappy pickup line. I can do better than that!

"Sakaeguchi are you sure you're alright?"

Yeah. You're so fine… Er I mean I'm fine!

"You're sweating pretty hard."

Well I did just play a hard game of baseball.

"And your stomach is growling. Are you hungry?"

Oh crap! Literally No that's normal. Yeah I'm hungry, I SWEAR!

"That's just Sakaeguchi's nervous–"

No Abe, don't say it! I gotta get out of here! I'll be right back Ruri! Please Abe don't embarrass me in front of her!

"You already did that though,"

Oh yeah…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **On the bus ride home**

I'm a loser.

"What's wrong with you?"

Didn't you hear me Abe? I'm a loser!

".."

I embarrassed myself in front of a cute girl. Have you ever done that? No I bet you haven't. Girls just drop at your feet.

"…"

Begging to be your one and only. You only don't notice cause you're asexual or something… what's this?

"The girl asked me to give it to you,"

Oh! My! GOD! It's her phone number! Thank you Abe! You aren't as evil as everyone says you are!

"I'm evil?"

Uhh… Oh look a distraction!

* * *

_**This was one of my ideas, but don't think I don't want any suggestions or anything!**_

**_Review!_**


	6. Memories

_Theme: Small_

_In which Ren wonders if things will start looking up._

_**A/n: Listen to the song Looking up by Paramore, Hate on me by Jill Scott, Airplanes pt2 by B.O.B and Eminem, or All the right moves by One Republic for some ambience while you read.**_

* * *

Ren felt smaller than usual in his larger than life new bedroom.

Even though he had been living there for about three weeks he just couldn't get used to how big everything was. In fact because of how large the house and everything in it were, Ren felt intimidated just being in any given room. Frankly he wanted to just run and hide from it all, but that was hard to do in a place that seemingly lacked small spaces. Ren tried to remedy this by sitting in the corners of his room with his knees tucked to his chest (as he was going now) and thinking about home.

His old home that is.

In that corner every day he would imagine himself back in Gunma and think of all the good times he had while he lived there. There were a lot of good memories for him to hide in while his parents unloaded their things from boxes downstairs. For example there was the time that he Ruri and Shuu-chan (though he didn't like being called by that old nickname anymore) had gone to a summer festival and he kept trying to catch the goldfish, but it didn't work. Shuu-chan and Ruri helped him out in the end, and he felt loads better.

However today, he wasn't able to delve into those positive memories because he finally was reminded of the not so sunshine and rainbows one he had been avoiding. Ren knew that it was going to happen eventually, but he was hoping that he could have repressed them for a tad bit longer; possibly until he was so immersed in his new school that he had no time to think about baseball of all things.

But he hadn't been that lucky.

His father had been unpacking things that morning during breakfast when he had come in with a symbol of the things he was trying so desperately to forget: his old pitching target. Ren nodded meekly when his father asked if he wanted him to set it up, unable to tell his dad that he was truly thinking about giving up baseball forever for his own safety.

So there he sat in the corner that afternoon thinking. The memories that came to him were not pleasant in any way. The first that came was of when he had been walking through the school one afternoon when he passed by a classroom. For a moment he thought that he not only heard voices coming from inside, but also his name. Ren peeked in to see and he saw Hatake along with two other members of his team. The moment he heard his name again he moved away from the door so he could no longer see inside, but he could still hear. Ren heard them talk about how much they wished Shuu-chan (though they weren't on given name basis with him so they called him Kanou) was the ace, but that wouldn't happen since he held monopoly on the position. Hatake was the one who brought up the scariest part of their conversation.

Hatake mentioned, albeit briefly that maybe the answer to getting Shuu-chan the ace number was to break their current ace's arm so that he would never dare to pitch again. It was all his fault, Hatake had insisted, so it was perfectly alright to do something that drastic. Ren noted that the three of them talked in angry tones, not even hushed as if they knew that even if they were caught talking like that no one would really punish them. Ren knew thit to be true since he knew that most of his team felt the same way.

That was the second memory that came; how everyone just up and ignored him. If they had known how much it hurt him or Ren had gone to an adult they all would have defended themselves by saying that they weren't bullying him, in fact they were leaving him alone which was the complete opposite of bullying, right? It didn't matter that in team meetings when everyone else got to give their opinions on a specific topic his was blatantly ignored or that when he was paired up with someone for one on one practice that someone would leave him and become the third man in another group.

The thing that hurt the most about the ignoring was that Shuu-chan did it too, and this made Ren even sadder. Wasn't Shuu-chan supposed to be his friend? Before he could let himself wallow in self pity over that thought he reminded himself that Shuu-chan had every right to hate him since he didn't deserve the ace number and Shuu-chan did.

Of course it came full circle when after the last game of his middle school career Hatake cornered him. They had lost badly and though Ren saw it as all his fault what little sense of reason told him that if the others worked with him just a little bit the circumstances would have been a touch bit different. If Hatake had given him some signs and the team worked as a team instead of a united force against their pitcher they wouldn't have won, but maybe their loss wouldn't have been so dramatic.

That day Hatake had taken him by the wrist them moment after they had reluctantly congratulated the other team. Ren remembered that as he was dragged off no one from his team even looked back. He had called out to a few of them, but as usual they all ignored him. Hatake had finally gotten him into the clubhouse when he threw him to the floor. Ren remembered landing on his back and then scooting back into a corner as his catcher had advanced on him explaining all the misdeeds he had committed against their team as a pitcher.

Suddenly, Ren shuddered at how vivid the memory was, Hatake snatched his right arm and calmly explained that he wanted him to quit baseball forever and that if he ever played again he would break both of his arms, a leg, and possibly his nose for even daring to hold back another team like he had Mihoshi.

All the while Hatake said it with a smile.

Ren shook himself out of that memory, rubbing his shoulder. One thing he wished for after when he moved away was that he would be able to keep his promise with Hatake. He knew that his old catcher was serious, and even moving away wasn't enough to keep him safe if he so chose to play baseball again. All he had to do was make it through school and ignore baseball one hundred percent. Maybe he could take up a new sport or club?

However there was one problem to that plan, and that was a promise that he had made to Shuu-chan before he left. It wasn't exactly a promise he had agreed to, but Shuu-chan being Shuu-chan it was forced on him. In the snow Shuu-chan told him that he needed to stick with baseball no matter what he did and if Ren didn't he would never be forgiven. This confused Ren to no end since it had seemed that Shuu-chan had been ignoring him along with the rest of the team.

Maybe his plea was out of guilt?

Either way, baseball or no, Ren knew that his life was going to be different at the school he was enrolling in. what was it called again? Nishiura. The only thing he hoped for was that things got better, because he was tired of feeling so small.

* * *

_**You all know the drill by now. Give me a theme and pairing and I'll write you a drabble too. All you have to do is ask. LOL!**_


	7. Your love

_Theme: Letters (as in notes)_

_Written for Junebee_

_In which Tajima puts his feelings on paper and tries to rap, but not necessarily in that order._

_**A/N I hope you enjoy your drabble!**_

* * *

_Dear Mihashi,_

_I love you…_

No, that wouldn't work… According to Shino'oka Tajima was supposed to wait until the end of his letter to say that because saying so too early would be coming on too strong and would scare his crush away.

So for the first time in his life Yuichiro Tajima was nervous and it was a feeling that was as scary as it had been described to him by numerous friends, teachers, siblings, and the like. His palms sweating as he tried to write. In fact they were sweating so hard that the pen kept slipping out of his hand. Also his stomach was tying itself into intricate knots and Tajima had to get up every few minutes to keep the cramps from overtaking him.

"Why can't I just rap it or something?" He asked himself. "_Shawty Imma tell you this once, you the illest. And for your lovin' imam die hard like Bruce Willis. You got spark you, you got spunk. You, you got something all the guys want. You're like a candy store and I'm like a toddler. You got me wanting more and mo-mo-more…"_

Tajima shook his head since he knew that wouldn't work either.

"Why am I putting myself through this?" he demanded of himself as he hunched over the note.

Tajima knew full and well why he was subjecting himself to this uncharted territory. He knew exactly why he was at his desk in the middle of the night wasting page after page of paper. Captain Planet would have been amazed or disgusted by the slowly growing pile.

"Captain Planet can suck it," Tajima mumbled.

_Dear Ren, _

No, he couldn't start the letter like that either as per Shino'oka's instructions. Addressing the crush by given name in the letter was too informal and would come off as arrogant- as if you thought that there was no chance that they could reject you and that you were already pretty intimate with them- and would have the opposite effect. Tajima definitely didn't want to scare him away…

So, once more he got another sheet of paper and started over again. He began with a simple "Dear Mihashi," but then drew a blank on where to go from there. He had no idea where to go next. This was the hardest stuff because the only things he knew for sure were the "Dear Mihashi" and "I love you." He just had to find an appropriate way to begin his letter, though Tajima and appropriate rarely met at the same dances.

Then inspiration struck. Tajima knew that he had been acting strange for the past week around Mihashi since he had realized his feelings. In fact it was likely that Mihashi thought that he has angry with him or something even though he hadn't been avoiding him that much. Except for during lunch, and break, and after practice…

_I just want to say that I'm sorry. For the past week I've been a total jerk and I want you to know that it's not because I'm mad at you. It's the total opposite! Whenever I'm around you I get drenched in this cold sweat. The hairs on the back of my neck all stand at attention because of the goose bumps that start creeping up my skin. I've never felt like that, so I'll admit I panicked._

Tajima surveyed his words so far. Not only did they feel right but they were more than he had written in any of his scrapped letters. At least it was more than the ones without sexual content.

_Avoiding you didn't make the feelings go away, but just made me feel even worse. The butterflies in my stomach were replaced with this longing to be next to you, to hold your hand. I was sad because I was away from you and worried about how you were and then I realized that I like you Mihashi. A lot._

As Tajima remembered it he went to Shino'oka for help on how to confess his feelings. She gave him a bevy of advice and the last piece of it for his letter was that a confession note needed a list or something to that affect of what he liked about Mihashi. Tajima thought for a moment since he never thought about what exactly what he liked about Mihashi. He just liked Mihashi. Wasn't that enough? He knew it wasn't so he decided to just write everything that popped into his head.

_I like it when you smile._

_I like the way your face looks when you get embarrassed._

_I like the way your face looks when you think about stuff._

_I like your hair._

_I like that even though we're about the same size you look up to me (literally)._

_I like when you get that flustered deer in headlights look, it's cute._

_I like that I'm the only one who understands what you're saying one hundred percent of the time._

_I like that even though Abe tells you not to, you ask me sex questions._

_I like how blissfully unaware you are._

_I like how hard you work to be a better pitcher._

_I like how you blush when I say you're my best friend._

_I like that you blush at all._

_I like how you worry about everyone else when you're hurting too._

_I like how you have faith even when I can tell everything in you wants to just cut and run._

_I like that every morning before you go to Abe you come to me._

_I like that a love of baseball brought us together._

_I like __**you **__Ren Mihashi and…_

Tajima stopped. He finally had his heart on paper and it was do or die time. The note would have no meaning if he didn't put this last part in it. But what if Mihashi rejected him? He feared the answer, but Tajima took a deep breath. The fact that Mihashi could reject him was just something he was going to have to deal with. If he wasn't willing to take a risk and include this question then the letter he had worked hours to write was all for nothing.

_I like __**you **__Ren Mihashi and I was wondering if you like me too?_

There it was done! Tajima quickly signed his name and stuffed the note into his bag for the next morning. All he had to do now was leave it somewhere Mihashi would find it.

* * *

_**Two things: there is a part two to this drabble and I don't own "Your love" by Nikki Minaj, they were playing this all week in school so i couldn't help but put it in. **_

**__****Remember I still do requests!**


	8. Your love again

_Theme: Letters (as in what are used to make up words)_

_Written for Junebee_

_In which there is a sequel to the other aptly named chapter. _

* * *

Mihashi wanted to sit so that he could think in peace. Unfortunately his feet, like his mind, were in a frenzy. He was still clutching in his hands a note that had he had found slipped into his bag the day before from-surprisingly- Tajima. Basically it was a love letter asking whether Mihashi liked him or as much as he did- and according to the note Tajima liked him a lot.

When he had read the note he had just finished some late practice with Abe when the neatly folded piece of paper fell on the floor which he immediately picked up and read. If Abe hadn't been there he would have spent the night in the clubhouse on the ground in shock. The catcher called his mom, who freaked out because her son was a zombie for the most part when she got there, and wished him good luck with Tajima.

The next day he could tell that Tajima had expected immediately, but Mihashi couldn't. He had barely any time to think about it because after his mom picked him up he had been in zombie mode until this morning where he convinced himself the that note had all been a strange dream. That is until he found the note still n his bag and saw Tajima staring at him all through morning practice.

All through class he could feel Tajima's eyes on him since they hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk during practice. Mihashi wished that he were either invisible or that Tajima had given the note to Hanai instead. In fact Mihashi, like a lot of members of the team, thought that Tajima had thing for Hanai from the way he acted around the captain.

However, when he really thought about it Tajima was always by his side as much as, if not more, than even Abe. Whenever he was down in the dumps about any given thing it was Tajima who made him feel better. Tajima was the only one who fretted over him without doing it like a parent. Tajima was the one who best understood him, but still Mihashi wasn't exactly sure of how he felt.

During lunch Tajima pulled him aside, "did you get my note?"

Mihashi nodded and tried to keep eye contact as Tajima's implored for his answer. After a few moments Tajima's face fell from the lack of an answer.

"You don't like me back do you?" he asked, his naturally confident posture drooping and curling into itself. This was not the Tajima Mihashi knew.

"N-no it's n-not th-that… you see…" Mihashi squeaked, trying to explain that… he didn't know what he was trying to explain, but he was going to try nonetheless! As per usual Tajima understood.

"You're not sure if you like me?" Tajima said, still hurt.

"No! I-It's… hard t-to…" Mihashi mumbled.

Tajima ran a free hand through his hair, "If I had known my letter would do this I wouldn't have given it to you…"

Mihashi shook his head furiously, "NO! T-tomorrow… I'll answer tomorrow."

That was why Mihashi was pacing back and forth in his room in danger of wearing a hole in the floor. He had read and reread the note. Even though it had been written by Tajima it was so out of character of him to express himself indirectly instead of just jumping on a table ad declaring how he felt at the top of his lungs. Mihashi noted how different and hard it had to have been for Tajima and if Tajima could express himself in a way foreign to him then he would too. Because he did like Tajima and that was the real problem. When he confessed how he felt he didn't want to sound like a stammering and stuttering mess like he did on any given day. Mihashi knew what he needed to say, but the only thing he had to do was figure out how to rehearse it…

Then it dawned on him! Mihashi scampered over to the bathroom. He knew that there was sure to be a mirror there and once he was in and staring back at his nervous face. He took a deep breath and started speaking from his heart. The first few times he stumbled and stammered because he was ad libbing for the most part, but after a while he had gotten it down.

"Tajima-kun," he said slowly the next morning. "You are my best friend on the whole team and…"

Mihashi paused, because this was the part that even in all his practice he still stuttered. All he had to do was focus and he would be able to say exactly what he meant.

"I care about you a lot and you make me feel safe and like I can do anything. So… umm I really like you too," Mihashi kicked himself for that one umm, but patted himself on the back for taking Tajima's hands and then closing the space between them with a chaste kiss. Finally he pulled away, "H-how w-was that for an answer?"

Tajima chuckled, "Pretty good if I say so myself."


	9. Fix

_Theme: Validation_

_Written for: Higanbana Utsuo, though I don't know if that's your real name… lol_

_Pairing: HamaIzu_

_Warnings: This is AU, sorry. I couldn't think of anything that would be… not AU, so this came up. It should be noted that the two are college students in this. Preferably seniors._

_Disclaimer: I own effing NOTHING, so stop trying to say that I do! Seriously!_

* * *

"Ouch! That hurt man," Yoshiro Hamada yelped as the athletic trainer set (more like slammed) his leg down on the table.

"Sorry," the kid said unemotively, pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

He didn't push them away enough for Hamada to see them though, which was a pet peeve of his. If you were going t talk to him, you had to look at him eye to eye. He also wanted to know who the prick was that was treating him like the red headed stepchild. One word from Hamada and the entire football team would be on this kid like white on rice.

"so what's the problem with my leg?" he asked to get the kid to stop touching it.

"To be specific it's your knee Hamada. I'm sur-"

"You should call me sempai," Hamada interrupted. "I _am_ older than you."

"Your stupid ass also got left back a year," the kid shot back. "And you're on my table. You're no 'sempai' of mine."

Hamada flinched. Why on earth did that sound familiar on this stranger? The last time a person had said that … he could barely remember the face, though he knew it was someone who had been his… best friend? Then the name was on the tip of his tongue and out past his lips quicker than a flash.

"Kosuke?" he asked, to which the kid flinched.

Bingo.

"It's Izumi," Kosuke, or rather Izumi as he preferred, corrected as he pointed to his nametag that read K. Izumi.

"Oh my god it is you!" Hamada exclaimed.

Kosuke Izumi had been his best friend until… he couldn't remember exactly why, but he knew it would come back to him soon. They had stopped being friends so long ago that he wasn't sure as to why they had even had a "dudevorce" so to speak. Perhaps it was just the usual people growing up and apart, but the back of him mind kept telling him that there was something more.

When they had been younger the two of them were the very definition of inseparable. Everything Hamada did so did Izumi. When the two started playing sports, however, it became obvious that Izumi didn't have not only the talent Hamada did or even any ability at all and… oh and now it was all coming back to him.

When they were freshmen in high school on track together Izumi had asked Hamada for some help in his race, the mile. Hamada had fallen in with the "cool crowd" so to speak of the tack team and all of them were telling him to dump that slow loser Izumi. The day he had finally taken their advice Izumi had run up to him, rather slowly at that, and asked. Hamada then told him that he couldn't help someone who was so slow that the eight grade girls could beat without breaking a sweat and Izumi had said:

"I hate you Yoshiro, and you're no sempai of mine."

And now Hamada was back in the athletic training room of his school with Izumi.

"And I'm done," he nodded simply.

"Really?" Hamada asked.

"Yeah, really," Izumi replied. "do you doubt my skills?"

Hamada shook his head, "No, but… wow this is really good."

Hamada examined his knee and the wrapping around it. He could barely feel it even though he knew that the wrapping was wound tightly and he had at least some range of mobility. This kid had some _talent._

"I-Its' nothing," Izumi said, blushing. Finally he brushed his hair away from his face and Hamada could finally see those eyes again.

""It was definitely something,"

Izumi shrugged with a Mona Lisa smile, "If you say so."

"Of course I do," Hamada insisted. "And as a thank you maybe I could get you, I dunno, some coffee or something?"

"Definitely or something,"

* * *

**_Drop me line if you, like this person, want a drabble._**


	10. Saccharine

_Theme: Fluffy_

_Written for: Yuu13_

_Characters: Haruna and Abe (totally platonic)_

_Warnings: … um none? Oh wait. There are a few references to a god, but you have to wait until the end to find out which one._

* * *

"So we're missing practice for that?" Abe grunted, pointing to the pastel colored fluff being held to his face.

"Of course," the one holding it to his face cackled. "I thought we needed a little break, Takaya."

Abe bristled. He hated it when this person thought they had the right to call him by his given name. They weren't friends exactly. They weren't family llike the candystore owner had tried to insinuate. They sure as hell weren't lovers. In fact in his opinion they were barely a battery.

Yet here they were. Together in a candy store looking for supposedly the greatest confection in all the universe so, as the one who had dragged him there put it, they could bond. He also claimed that the best way to bond with someone was over candy and slacking off.

"What's so good about this stuff anyway?" abe demanded, batting the foodstuff away.

The jerkoff pitcher's eyes widened in shock, "What's so good? What's so good!"

"Calm down Haruna, you're making a scene!" Abe hissed.

"Calm down?" Haruna exclaimed. "How can I calm down when my BEST FRIEND-"

"I'm not your best friend,"

Haruna continued undeterred, "-Is a low down dirty rotten nasty gutter butt trollop?" Haruna paused to think over his words. "No wait, you're even less than the common night walking trash. You're a BLASPHEMER!"

Abe shook his head, "Once more I am _not_ your best friend."

Haruna ignored him as he cupped his hands around his mouth to scream to the heavens, "Forgive me lord, my Best Friend for his dirty rotten crimes against your word that cotton candy is the greatest candy in your world and his denial!"

Abe sighed, "How can I be in denial about that stuff if I've never had it?"

Since Haruna had been still shouting to his god at the top of his lungs about using his noodley appendage ("What god has a noodley appendage?" Abe wondered) to make Abe convert to the saccharine goodness and leave behind his terrible life in the closet about his feelings towards the sweetest thing in all the universe Abe thought the crazed pitcher wouldn't have heard, but he did and boy did he react.

"What do you mean, 'I've never had it'?" Haruna asked slowly and quieter than Abe had ever heard himself speak.

"I… um… never had cotton candy before," Abe said more submissively than he ever thought that he could sound.

Haruna's mouth made a little o of surprise and possibly disbelief and grabbed Abe's wrist. Before he could voice any protests (though he knew that they'd fall deaf ears since Haruna had _that _look in his eye [and by _that_ look Abe meant his "you're gonna do what I want to because I'm Motoki fucking Haruna and if you have a problem with that you can lick it, suck it, or fuck it" look]) Abe was back in the candy shop looking for cotton candy.

"Let's see…" Haruna mused. "What would be a good flavor for a N00B like you?"

Abe noticed that the cotton candy in Haruna's hand was a soft pink and all the colors that they were looking at were all blues and purples. What was that supposed to mean? And why couldn't he choose for himself? Did Haruna think that he was just some stupid kid who couldn't think without him holding his hand? He wasn't allowed to stew for very long though because just when he was getting to yet another inner question Haruna tugged him away, paid for the confection, and took him outside.

"Okay Takaya, close your eyes and stick out your tongue," Haruna grinned.

"Why should I?" abe countered, thinking of all the things that could be done to him if he were to do as he was told, and none of them were especially pleasant.

"Because," Haruna sighed. "the experience works a lot better if you have no preconceptions, so close 'em!"

Abe grudgingly obeyed and quickly felt something on his tongue. He wanted to open his eyes to see that it wasn't something it wasn't supposed to be when something unexpected happened. He could feel the candy melting on his tongue and the taste was spreading across his taste buds like octopus arms. He could definitely taste two different things: bubble gum and what he assumed to be the natural taste of the cotton candy.

Abe's eyes fluttered open, "No way…"

He could barely believe it. Haruna was right.

"Told ya so," Haruna chuckled, lightly punching Abe's arm. "Now shut up and bask in the greatness of the holiest candy in-"

"All the universe," Abe finished for him, taking another bite of the cotton candy.

Haruna grinned thanking the FSM, "You got that right Takaya,"

* * *

**_Okay did you catch which god? The FSM is the Flying Spaghetti Monster and is a satirical deity who blesses all with his Noodly Appendage. Haruna being a Pastafarian was just too silly an idea to pass up._**


	11. Coach

**_Prompt: Whoa_**

**_Pairings: If you squint_**

**_Oh yeah this is separate from the continuity of most of the other one shots. LOL_**

* * *

Coach

Hanai knew that Mihashi was their ace pitcher, but he was definitely surprised when he received an offer of help from him nonetheless. Even with all the technical stuff Abe usually had to say about Mihashi's pitching style he couldn't help but think that their ace was an incompetent nervous wreck that was lucky to have someone like Abe in his corner to tell him exactly what to do, but still he found himself accepting. Perhaps he was hoping to see what Abe and the rest of the team could in this frail little guy that would probably shatter into pieces if anyone shouted loudly enough.

"Yeah, sure," Hanai said. "When?"

"Uh...after… y'know?" Mihashi replied gesturing to the practice field, which meant that he was trying to say after the evening practice.

"I'll be there," Hanai nodded, wondering what Mihashi could have to say to him and if he would really be able to say it.

Through the rest of the day he thought about how he would be able to communicate with the pitcher. It was likely that he would bring Tajima or Sakaeguchi or someone else that could at least vaguely divine what he was saying in between the stuttering.

But the thought of how they would communicate soon fell from his mind as the time came closer. Hanai began to wonder about what Mihashi wanted to show him. Perhaps he wanted got show him his famous slow-fastball or better yet, teach him how to throw a forker since Hanai knew that he didn't have that many breaking balls. That was laughable though; he could always ask Oki who had the same amount of pitching experience as Mihashi but hated it if he wanted to learn anything new.

But he had made a promise to meet Mihashi, so once after practice was done he made his way over to the pitcher, but was surprised to see that everyone else was clearing out. Was Mihashi going to try to talk to him one on one? It was usually plain how frightened Mihashi was of Hanai, and the captain resolved that it had to do with his fear of being bullied and Hanai did happen to be the biggest of them. Not to mention on the first day he had almost punched Mihashi out after the three at bat challenge.

"So what's up?" He asked casually.

Mihashi held up a finger, "I-I'll be right back,"

He sprinted away and when he returned he came back with a miniature sandbag and pointed up to the pitcher's mound. The two walked up there in mostly silence. Hanai swore he could almost hear the wheels in Mihashi's mind turning, albeit slowly.

"Sh-show me your w-w-w-windup," Mihashi said simply, passing the sandbag to Hanai and taking a few big steps back.

Was that it? Hanai tossed the sandbag up a few times and stepped to the rubber. Immediately he took a step and raised his leg and was about to let the sandbag go when Mihashi stopped him by clearing his throat. Hanai looked over and saw that Mihashi no longer looked deep in thought, but as if he were analyzing ever little motion Hanai had made. That couldn't be though, because Mihashi himself seemed rarely aware of pitching mechanics.

"I knew it,' he whispered.

"Huh?"

Mihashi looked him directly in the eye, "Your windup is wrong."

"Huh?"

Mihashi imitated Hanai's windup from the base of the mound. He had to admit that vit looked extremely choppy, but why hadn't Abe or Coach corrected him?

"Instead of making the pivot that you need to when you make the first step, you just go right into bringing your leg up before you plant it back into the ground before a throw," Mihashi explained without a stutter. "Here let me show you…."

Hanai stepped aside with his jaw inches from the ground. Mihashi always stuttered and according to his pretty good memory anytime he seemed to stop it started right back up again. But this time was different.

Up on the mound Mihashi was like water. Each step of his windup flowed seamlessly into the next as if it was all one, interconnected motion. His step led directly into a pivot which triggered the rising of his opposite leg and then when he brought it back down Hanai flinched at the display of power that radiated from him.

"Whoa…" Hanai gasped.

Mihashi stood, "When your windup's right you have more power and speed. S-so do you umm… want to try?"

And there it went, as soon as it had come, Mihashi was back to stuttering. Oddly enough though as they went through the mechanics of the windup Hanai learned that Mihashi was a very hands on teacher. He got down on the ground to help pivot his right foot and when he brought up his leg Mihashi made sure that his core was tight.

"Wow, thanks…" Hanai said after they had finished.

Mihashi blushed, "You're w-w-welcome."

* * *

**_So yeah, I just may be getting back into updating. who knows? We'll see if anything else pops up any time soon..._**

**_Fix_**


End file.
